


The Red Lake

by StarRoseColors



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Coraline, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A few nights after the events of Security Breach and Afton’s defeat, Nessa has an odd dream.
Kudos: 8





	The Red Lake

Nessa let out a startled noise when she opened her eyes.

This...wasn’t her office. In fact, it didn’t look like the Pizza Plex.

The sky above was a hellish red with blood red clouds. There was no sign of a sun. The grass under her feet and the evergreens surrounding her were black. She knelt to take a closer look, getting the faintest whiff of smoke. “Okay...” She said, getting back to her feet. “Don’t panic, Vanessa. Just...think! What were you doing last?”

As she talked to herself, she didn’t notice as she started to stroll down a red dirt path. “You were doing the first hour camera check. Freddy, the sweetie, wanted to stay but you told him to go have fun. And then...” Nessa stopped, staring at where her feet had led.

She stood on the banks of a red lake. Nessa stared at it with wide eyes. For some reason, she had the feeling she shouldn’t be there. She looked around, unsure of what to do.

“Come and sit with me for a while.”

Nessa let out a yelp, glancing over. Perched on a rock that was right next to the water was a red alligator animatronic. He held a fishing pole in his hands, eyes set on the lake. “Where am I?” she managed out.

“Nowhere in particular. But you were summoned.”

“I was?” She stepped closer to the animatronic before deciding _screw it_ and sitting down on the grass. “Who summoned me?”

“His victims. The first, the scapegoat, and the longest.” The alligator nodded to where his line entered the water. Nessa looked over, still confused. The minute her eyes hit it...

_MIKE! HENRY! HELP ME-_

She pulled her eyes away, shaking her head to get rid of the screams ringing in her ears. The alligator nodded. “Leave the demon to his demons, child. What is happening has no room for his presence.” The surface of the lake rippled and Nessa startled, eyes widening as three people rose up from the lake.

One looked to be a little girl, wearing a green bracelet. The second appeared to be a little boy, holding a falling-apart yellow Freddy plush tight. The third was a young man, dressed in an outdated version of her own uniform. All three were smiling. It took a moment, but Nessa smiled back. That seemed to give them some sort of permission.

“It’s a fine thing you’ve done.” The little girl said, floating closer to her. Her smile was gentle and Nessa’s smile turned more genuine.

“Well, I’m just glad it’s finally over.”

Their smiles faded. They exchanged looks. “It is over and done...for us.” the little boy said. Tears were beading in his eyes and he clutched the plush a little tighter. Her smile faded.

“What...about me?” Nessa had thought it was all over. But then again, didn’t everyone?

“You’re in terrible danger!” the young man said, landing on the grass. He reached out a hand at her silent question. “It’s the key.” 

From out under her shirt, the bunny-patterned key Vanny had slipped her slipped out. But in this strange hellscape, it was glowing purple. “There is only one, and the killer will do anything to possess it and escape again.”

Nessa sighed as she grabbed it, suddenly tired. “It’s not so bad,” the little girl said, hugging her. The little boy followed his friend’s example, hugging her other side. The landscape started to spin around them. “You’re still breathing...You’re still alive.”

Darkness...

And Nessa opened her eyes with a gasp.


End file.
